


Alvin....

by Ivory_White



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_White/pseuds/Ivory_White
Summary: Dave, Theodore and Jeanette died in a car accident a year and a half ago. Alvin promised never to touch Heroine again. What happens when Simon finds out his only brother left broke his promise?All rights and royalties belong to the creators.





	Alvin....

"Alvin..." Simon sighed as he leaned against his brother's doorjamb. "We need to talk." The other chipmunk ignored him, completely absorbed in the gore-fest game on the screen in front of him. Simon stepped into the room, slowly approaching the middle sibling. Still, he was paid no mind; even as he sat on the bed next to him. "Alvin," he said again, a bit more forcefully this time. "We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" he quipped, not looking away from the TV.

His older brother frowned. "You know exactly what," he replied slightly sharper than he intended.

"It's none of your business, Simon," Alvin growled. "Back off."

Simon growled back. "It is too my business, Alvin. Since we were kids, and especially after Dave... You are my charge, so, yes, it is my business."

At first, the younger didn't reply, only stared and smashed buttons. After his character died, "We promised not to talk about that," his voice was small; like he wished the ground would just up and swallow him whole.

Simon glared. "Well, ever since this," he half yelled grabbing Alvin's arm and shoving up the sleeve, revealing it bare of fur and covered with needle marks. "Which I know is because of that, you didn't give me a choice!"

His brother jerked his arm away. "It's nothing, Simon," he said again, turning away once more.

"Are you kidding me?!" He jumped up, standing right in front of Al. Grabbing the arm again, he screamed, "You call this nothing? You promised, Alvin! You promised not just me but Theodore and Dave! You swore on their graves that you would never touch another drop of Heroin again! You promised!" He was crying at this point, completely heartbroken that his, now, only brother was on the road to Death. "You don't even sing anymore. Alvin please," his brother trailed off.

"Of course I don't sing!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and ripping his arm out of Simon's grasp. "How could we?! Without Theodore-" his voice broke, tears soaking his face. "How can we sing without our baby brother, Simon?! How?! He- he-" Biting his lip to stop the break down from happening, he shoved passed Simon and started rooting around in the box at the foot of his bed. "Where the hell is that damn thing," he mumbled to himself as he searched.

In the doorway, sparkly pink came into his view. "Looking for this?"

Alvin looked up to see his girlfriend, Brittany, standing just inside the door, holding the bag he was looking for; needle and all. Straightening, he reached out his hand. "Give it to me, Brittany," he said in a low voice.

She gave him the nastiest death glare he'd ever seen. "Are you kidding me? No! Absolutely not!" Striding forward with purpose and waving it in front of his face, "Do you really think that I'm going to hand it over? Do you think I enjoy watching you slowly kill yourself?" tears pricked at her eyes, burning like acid. "Do you think that you're the only one hurting? Guess what, Alvin, your brother misses Theodore too, so do I, we all do! You weren't the only one who lost someone they loved in that crash and you know it!"

His girlfriend was seething, this he knew. He was about to reach for the bag in her hand when it just slipped through his fingers. Brittany turned and there was Eleanor standing behind her sister, clutching it in a tight death-grip. Her eyes were shimmering and her bottom lip quivered. "You're doing it again, Alvin?" even her voice shook. "Even after you promised? Why?" she asked in a shattered voice. "Why? Why?! WHY!" she screamed louder and louder. "You promised them! You promised you wouldn't!" Dropping the bag on the floor, she launched herself at him, beating his thin chest as hard as she could. "How dare you!" Eleanor shrieked at the top of her lungs. "How dare you disgrace his memory like that! I hate you! I hate you!" she broke down, collapsing to the floor in grief as she sobbed.

His heart melted as his girlfriend and brother watched him. Kneeling down so he could be at her level, "Eleanor," he whispered gently as he reached to hug her. "Oh Eleanor, I'm so sorry."

Just as his palm brushed her shoulder, "Don't touch me!" she scrambled to get away from him. "Don't ever touch me!" Snatching the bag from the floor and backing away from the door, "You're never getting this back. You're never getting Theodore back... but I will, him and Jeanette," and she made a mad dash out of the house.

"Eleanor," Brittany shouted and ran after her, Simon and Alvin hot on her heels. "Eleanor what are you planning?" Turning the corner, she skidded to a stop, unable to find her sibling. "Eleanor!" she shouted. "Eleanor, where are you?!" The boys finally caught up with her. "What did she mean?" Brittany spun on Simon. "Simon, what did she mean she was going to get them back?"

"I'm no-" he was abruptly cut off by realization. "Oh God, *eyes locked on hers* Brittany," he trailed off.

Her eyes widened. "You don't think-" she clapped her hands over her mouth, unable to voice the possibility.

Alvin locked eyes with his brother. "Come on, I know where she went."

&&&&&&&

Finding her standing on the railing of the bridge where it happened, "Eleanor!" her sister called out to her.

Looking back and meeting her eyes, "Stay back! All of you!" she warned, waving the bag over the edge. The 3ree of them skidded to a stop mere feet from her. "I'll jump; I swear I will!"

"Easy, Eleanor," Alvin started gently. "There's no need-"

"Shut up!" she shrieked. "You just shut up! You don't get to talk, Alvin. Not after what you did!" She became in audible at that point; the tears so choking they were suffocating.

"Easy there, Eleanor," Brittany tried softly. "I'm right here. Can you come down from there? Please?" She was getting scared at this point. She knew Eleanor didn't like heights and she herself didn't mind them but right now they were terrifying her.

"No! I'm seeing Theodore again; Jeanette, if it's the last thing I do!" she started to lean backwards.

"Eleanor, please no!" Brittany dropped to her knees, sobbing and pleading. "I beg you, Baby Sister, please, please don't leave me all alone. *Hiccupped sob* "Please don't leave me too," and she lost all control then, just repeating that line over and over again. Alvin knelt down next to her and pulled her in close, letting her cry on him.

Alvin looked up at Eleanor and...

Did she jump? Did she leave her sister behind to join her love and eldest sister on the other side? That is for you to decide, oh reader. That is for you to decide.


End file.
